Mori
(Affiliates (Former)) Satan (Former employer, Nemesis) Lazro de Gridmasque (Friend, Associate) Thinkatock de Gridmasque (Friend) Samuel (Friend, Associate) Poisonshot Altari (Friend, Associate) Hankvi Guidza (Friend, Associate, "Patron Troll") Mercuron Kao (Good friend, Associate) Ludicrine Kaskar Zanbakkor Kokoroth Abapsy Jast DeCurro Anagram (Good friend, Associate) Zachary Isles (Good friend, Associate) Revelian Zeronius (Associate, Caliginous partner) Damien X. (Good friend) "WID" (Friend, Associate) Delinius Rupert Langton (Friend, Associate) Jose W. (Friend, Associate) Masa Le-Umas (Associate) Hankvl Guldza (Associate) Delbin McGellis (Associate) |Row 5 title = Known Nicknames/Aliases |Row 5 info = Mori Moros Morimori A Mortimer Mort-boy Prince/Dame of Doom Muerte (Prefix) Mare Dethklok |Row 6 title = Height |Row 6 info = 179.07 cm/5' 10.5" |Row 7 title = Weight |Row 7 info = 58.966 kg/130 lbs |Row 8 title = Pesterchum Tag/Aura |Row 8 info = (Pesterchum tag) (Aura)}} Mori's pronouns switch on occasion due to their genderfluidity. Though he or she based pronouns (one at a time) are used in reference to Mori in scenes, this page uses they pronouns, he/she or she/he, or s/he in reference to the character. Story and background Timelines Early Life Amygea Moriam, nicknamed "Mori" by friends, was born as a descendant of Zaion, most notably sharing many traits with them, as well as by result a descendant of Sanford, and a descendant of their daughter, Seira. When Mori was born, s/he and his/her mother were disowned by her/his father, Toshiro. So, s/he and his/her mother, Abigail, went to live in a small village with each other. Mori was raised there until s/he reached the age of eight, at which point a disaster struck, and the village and its residents, sans Mori, were massacred be invading Separ Monsters and demons. After escaping, Mori was confronted by a medium who had been possessed by part of Satan, who, at the time, was seeking souls to use for a number of Manic Witches. Satan promised to use their powers to revive Mori's mother, as well as giving Mori salvation in the meanwhile, so Mori agreed to the offer, and was then introduced to Jericho, who had also agreed to Satan's offer a while ago. Jericho then revealed that Satan had tricked him into the agreement, having offered revival of his wife and child, but not having been able to deliver for nearly ten years. Jericho also said that he'd come to realize that Monsters and Demons who Satan controlled had been revealed as the true cause of the deaths of his loved ones, and speculated that Satan had planned this as a trick for him, and that the same had been done for Mori. From this, Mori realized that the revival of her/his mother would not come to be, and wanted out of the agreement. Jericho himself did not know how this would come to be, but he did know that Satan did not yet have enough people to start them out again as Manic Witches, so they did still have some time before they all were required to be relocated and reborn. In this span of time, Jericho, with his great knowledge of magic, taught Mori much about what he knows, and how to use magic for himself/herself. Mori, being a descendant of a Ludusian Witch, naturally had a great magical potential, and expanded to this by learning all of what Jericho had to teach, as well as later coming to follow the god Chaos, learning powers from that, as well. For some of the time, Jericho and Mori frequented the settlement of Greytown, a place that would later come to be Mori's permanent home. Some years later, the medium under Satan's possession came to call Jericho and Mori to a transport location, having then completed collection of seven other individuals who would become their Manic Witches. The two of them, anxious and unwilling to go, then looked for a way out of this, but Satan then enforced his claim on their souls, thus making them agree to go to the location. Before they could begin in the process of relocation and rebirth, however, Jericho then attacked and killed the medium, halting Satan's actions on them momentarily. Jericho then revealed to Mori that it was possible for them to nullify the claim that Satan had on their souls, by forcibly sending their souls to the Separ, through self-inflicted death. Jericho did this, ending up dead, but with a free soul. Mori did the same, but ended up being revived from death afterwards, due to his/her allegiance to Chaos, being a free revival after death. Mori now had a free soul, and could live on. Mourning the deaths of those lost, Mori went on to live in Greytown, and met with a number of friends. Mori grew and lived in that place until s/he turned 18, at which point they got their own home, in the northwest border of the desert in the same continent. Adult Life They are known to have been the first non-employee costumer to adopt a pet at LDZX Corporations Adoption Center. They have long since been a friend of the company, and have gained a lot of reputation with them. Mori went on to create AM Inc., a partner company of LDZX Corps. During the events of The Kuipter Files, they worked to aid LDZX Corps. against the terrorist attacks by Kuipter. In Samuel's chapter of The Planet's Shadow: Historical Tales of Ludus, they are shown talking to Samuel about a recent attack on the Breeding Center. They are later interrupted by Revelian, who took offense on Mori's comment of him being akin to Kuipter, and then later by Ludicrine, who broke them up before they could get into a confrontation. At some point during The Kuipter Files, Mori takes Haru to the home of the late Raki, where they find information confirming that they are a descendant of Zaion, as well as the Book of Shadows. The two use a ritual from the Book to try and bring Jericho back to life, but this proves unsuccessful, and they accidentally get cursed themselves. Haru acts quickly and uses an artifact they found in the Book to let the spirit of Zaion take over Mori's body, and her power gets rid of the curse. Haru then releases Mori from Zaion's control. The two leave the home after this, with Mori taking the artifact and the Book of Shadows with them from that day on. In the Doomed Timeline, due to the danger that Darkness Pets stood, the Darkness Center was forced to close down. After this, Mori took one last trip into Nightmare Forest to return all of the vicious Darkness Pets. It is, in fact, confirmed that, due to the nature of the area, Mori had succumb to darkening of their soul. After Mori fell to the darkening, they turned into a Witch, a vessel of which the darkening may resonate from, named Hamelily (Hah-meh-lih-lee). They took abode in their own personal moving shadowrealm, and began going forth and violently assaulting various innocents. They are thusly the cause of the many unexplained deaths that took place on Ludus at this era. In the Fixed Timeline, this incident was averted due to an encounter with Mercuron Kao, who discovered a proper and safe way to contain the darkness pets. Timeline Further development to roles held by Mori are yet to be disclosed to the creator and manager of the Beta Timeline. Deep Blue: A Ludusian Tale In Deep Blue, they have only be showcased in a single scene as of yet, where they are talking to Zachary through a communication device. After the scene, it is noted that the communication between the two may have actually been a form of illusion caused by Moriam. They are later mentioned in this story as being believed by Ludicrine to have involvement with the blue bodies that have caused a distress in the area. Timeline Timeline In the Delta Timeline, it is known that Mori is slightly different in form, due to having mostly purely biological forms of birth, as opposed to Seira, Shane, Sanford, and Zaion being pseudo-related to them. However, for the most state, Mori's lineage had remained the same as the Alpha Timeline. Within this timeline, both Mori's mother and father ended up dying by the hands of Satan, and s/he did not meet with Jericho until some time later. Before meeting with Jericho, Mori spent some time on Ludus knowing Beta-Mercuron and Zachary Isles, who had made residence in Ludus in the days. Mori later did meet up with Jericho, who served as their mentor. Though, unlike the Alpha Timeline, Mori and Jericho both did go along with the other Manic Witches to the planet Mania, and they then spent the next two years fighting off the Dark Matter forces, and other corruptive beings residing on the planet. Before and during the formation of , Mori had often met with Beta-Mercuron, as well as others who would be present in the company's creation. However, most of the time, Mori spent life on the planet Mania. After the birth of Mori's Gridmech child, Gawain, Mori realized a wish for their child to be safe, and to live a Ludusian life. S/he also wanted them to still have Mori as a parent, which would mean for Mori to have to leave Mania with Gawain. Mori talked to Beta-Mercuron about this for a while, and they planned to have Mori and Gawain transported to Ludus through ZedEx's delivery process. The plan was successful, and the parent and child arrived safely on Ludus. Shortly after this event, though, Satan came to realize that Mori had disappeared, and shortly after found their presence once again on Ludus. Satan went to Mori and tried to direct them back to the planet Mania, though Mori refused. Angered by this, Satan then inserted their energy into Mori's being, thus mutating their form and mind, turning them into Demoralic. Timeline In the Epsilon Timeline, up to near 10/25/-53 ADC, Mori's story seems to mirror that of the Alpha Timeline. After this, though, s/he establishes AM Incorporated earlier than in the Alpha Timeline, in light of the absence of Hankvi leading to the need for more work to be done around LDZC Corporations. Before the events of which The Kuipter Files would have taken place in the Alpha Timeline, Mori finds Zaion's piece of the Subconscious Fragment, a Mindstone Fragment that was held by the Ludusian Witches before their deaths. This allows Mori to come into contact with Caledonia, who then meets with them. Caledonia has their own views and ideas of what should be done on Ludus, and seems to have been the cause of a few incidents in the past, though she comes to Mori with ideals that s/he can agree with, so s/he chooses to join Caledonia. It also turns out that Hankvl is a part of Caledonia's small group. As a mission to gain more power for their group, it was decided that they should try and reform the pieces of the Subconscious Fragment to use. They gather these from the forms of the now-dead Ludusian Witches, though they come to a challenge when they realized that Issus is still alive, and is not willing to give up their fragment to Caledonia by order of Leviathan, or any other suspicious person. So, Mori and Caledonia are forced to come up with a plan for this. They decide to use the pieces of the Subconscious Fragment that they do have, and force Issus into a sleep through their piece of the Fragment. Then, they went to extract the piece of the Subconscious Fragment from Issus. They would have gone unnoticed, had it not been for Hankvi then arriving near them and seeing the event. Hankvi yelled at them in anger, and then attacked Caledonia with his Axe of Chaos. Mori was quick to work with putting Hankvi under a sleep spell. The two decided to keep Issus and Hankvi under containment for a while until they could come up with a way to erase their memories of the event. In the meanwhile, Hankvl would pose as Hankvi at work, and also sometimes call in sick or on vacation for him, in order to keep up appearances. Mori later believed that a spell for such a task of erasing memories could be found within the Book of Shadows, something that s/he had known due to details given by Caledonia, Jericho, and Mori's father. A while later, Mori went with Haru to Raki's Mansion, in order to find the Book of shadows. Mori also tried to revive Jericho, though this proved unsuccessful, and in fact also brought into existence another fragment of Teteoh, which fused with Jericho's form, and then hid within Mori's own. As well, Mori found the corpse of the Blue Demon form of Raki, which s/he decided to leave there until s/he could find a way to truly dispose of the dangerous thing. Once having returned from the visit and recovered the Book of Shadows, Mori was able to erase Hankvi and Issus' memories, and reform the Subconscious Fragment. However, due to having lost a month's worth of memory, and the Subconscious Fragment piece, Issus and Hankvi eventually came to the conclusion of what their lost memories were about. Hankvi tried to explain this to the LDZX gang at the time, though, in this timeline, they had less trust in him, and were also swayed by the fact that Hankvl had been effectively posing as Hankvi the whole time, making Hankvi's story now seem to not make sense. Still, after this, the Guidza family would hold a grudge towards Mori and Caledonia, though they did not know about Hankvl's involvement at the time. Mori later went back to Raki's Mansion, though s/he now found that the corpse of the Blue Demon was missing. Mori became fearful in this, knowing that it could lead to disastrous things. Mori talked to Caledonia, who speculated that the source of one knowing of Raki's Mansion could have been a being or device that detects dark energies, and also speculated that it may have been a Dark Matter on the planet. Mori then deducted that, along with Revelian's recent visit to the mountains, it was him who had done this. So, Mori went to confront Revelian. Mori actually was able to find the chamber where Revelian was conducting experiments of turning creatures into Ao Onis. Mori tried to explain to Revelian that this was a dangerous work that he shouldn't meddle with, though Revelian then turned violent towards Mori. From this, Mori was then turned into another Ao Oni experiment. Though, Mori was able to partially become free from the Ao Oni experiment, by having most of their soul detach from the Ao Oni body. Part of Mori's soul went into the Subconscious Fragment, so as to then be able to communicate with Caledonia, as well as some others in this state. Caledonia then told Mori of the spare soul-seed that she was in possession of, which could be used to contain most of Mori's soul and reborn within the Wonder Jungle, so as to give Mori a physical form which s/he would have control over, rather than the non-physical form of the Subconscious Fragment or the non-controlled form of the AO Mori. The physical form reborn from the Wonder Jungle, surprisingly, was that of a Fairy body, being an alteration from Mori's intended known species. Timeline Timeline Timeline In the Mu Timeline, Mori was informed by Mercuron of information that Ludicrine had shared with them, being that of Taku's existence, and innocence as opposed to what Emporer Lazro had said. As an ally of Caledonia, who deeply wished to overthrow the foolish leader of the planet, and good friend to both Mercuron and Ludicrine, Mori decided to assist them in protecting Taku from the forces of Emporer Lazro's Ludusian Government. Within this timeline, it is known that Mori had a child with a Dark Matter, presumably of the Zeronius family, who was named Medorlo. Timeline In the Nazcan Timeline, Mori's family was a group of rebels who sought to carry on the teachings of the Ludusian Witches, despite the fact that most had been executed by the Nazcans. Mori was captured and infused with Nazcan DNA, thus turning it into Nazcan Colony Drone Nr. 253698. At some point, it was killed by Jovialus, though its spirit then clung onto her Oumeth Charm, wanting to get its revenge, and went with her to the Alpha-Doomed timeline during To End A Miracle. Somehow, it survived until both the Alpha-Doomed and Alpha-Saved timelines were sewn together, and then quickly rushed to become an Inner Being of Alpha-Saved Mori. Timeline Timeline In this timeline, they are involved with sub-sessional players of the SFANB session. Details on their journey and quest are not yet known, but it is known that their planet was the Land Of Wrath And Corpses, and they eventually joined the others in the quest for the "Ultimate Reward". Timeline Within this timeline, many of their previous roles were essentially "erased" upon the paradoxical nature and existence of Mercuron-⌚-12. In the process of combining a number of beings and iterations of timelines, though, there was brought a number of souls of Mori's Alterforms, which clung onto the untainted iteration of Mori to use as a medium. The process of this put Mori into a comatose state, though they later came to experience an Awakening of power, which then came to alter their form into that of the foretold . In this state, Lord Ærentria then proceeded in self-insertion to points of the Omega Timeline, resulting in corrupting it from its original form yet somehow remaining it to be the same timeline in an unaltered state, all presumably due to the presence of Mercuron-⌚-12 Personality Mori is a character with layers; they like to leave a good impression on other people while hiding their inner personality. They acts calm and take situations like their personal struggles in their stride. They try to approach situations with logic and understanding. Another trait of theirs is being clever and observing, which makes them an intelligent adversary, though they claim that this trait is only evident due to the fact that they only speaks if they do have something of the like to say. Despite all this, they are known to be a lot more open with certain people in certain situations. They can either start rambling or being passionate about something without their full awareness. This trait is most evidentally presented in front of their friends. Mori tries to leave a subtle influence on all things to improve a situation, but can be extremely direct in some matters when seen as needed. As is expected, they act differently in some ways depending on their current state of gender. Appearance Mori has soft, blackish-blue hair that goes just above their shoulders, which is kept neatly but still somewhat messy. Mori also has eyes of their , and regularly wears glasses, which are needed due to their poor sight. Mori's skin isn't exactly pale, but not too fair a shade. Mori also has feline mutations that resulted from a magical incident; white cat ears and a tail, as well as cat-like fangs. These features are often hidden, though, through use of their clothes and a hood. Sigma In the Sigma timeline, Mori has a different appearance. Mori's hair is messier and shorter at first, as well as them being without feline features. Otherwise, they are basically the same, with different outfits. Later on as their story progresses, their hair grows and gets longer, a trait they keep to the end of the session. Major Relationships Zaion Though Mori did not initially know of their lineage in relation to Zaion, upon learning the fact, and learning who Zaion was, s/he started to look up to their pseudo-ancestor very much. S/he expressed this foremost by studying similar arts that Zaion practiced in life, as well as donning an outfit similar to the one Zaion was well known for wearing in life. Parents Jericho Satan Haru Even before initially meeting them, Mori heard about Haru's existence through Jericho, their father. It was believed that the two could not meet, though, as Haru had died. However, Mori became a follower of Chaos and practiced in Necromancy for a long time in order to attempt a revival of Jericho's child, as a gift for Jericho. After Jericho's death, he could not be revived by Mori. Despite this, Mori still went about and revived Jericho's child, Haru, and explained the situation that Jericho and s/he had been in. Confused and distraught, Haru went with Mori to Greytown, living there from then on. After this, Haru and Mori developed a friendship. Mori often says that Haru is their best friend, in fact. Lazro Samuel Hankvi Mori met Hankvi through LDZX Corporations. In the time before AM Inc. was created, they barely ever communicated, if at all, though upon becoming a business partner, there became more incentive for communication. This is still limited to merely small talk in most cases, though, and Hankvi does not see Mori as very much of a close friend, though Mori does express respect and friendliness towards Hankvi. Ludicrine Zachary Revelian In initial encounters with LDZX Corporations, Revelian and Mori were indifferent to one another. Revelian did, however, express distaste towards him/her as a business partner, when Mori's company became one. It was initially believed that Revelian's feelings were merely motivated towards a consistent dislike of LDZX business partners, though, seen later during a series of incidents involving the Village Island, Revelian developed to be more hostile towards Mori, and Mori in turn began to hold Revelian and his actions in more contempt. As both Mori and Revelian are well-versed in Gredile concepts of relationship expression, it is commonly believed that they came to develop a kismesistude (or hate-crush) for one another, and, in light of their often expression of how they feel for one another, they are often called "hatefriends"-- though, they will deny any serious relationship or incentive for such involving one another, and even any feelings. Though expressive development of Mori's feelings, their relationship began to dive into one of a more "caliginous" form between one another, likely as a result of events in which others were auspicitizing both her/him and Revelian. Mercuron The two do not have much of a relationship in the Alpha-Doomed timeline, due to Mori turning into Hamelily before Mercurons arrival on Ludus. It is known that Hamelily used Mercuron's time traveling work in order to join The Ones Who Went Back and move to the Alpha-Saved timeline, though. Within the Alpha-Saved timeline, LAT Inc. and AM Inc. rose up as business partners to LDZX Corporations around the same time, thus making them affiliates. They developed a good friendship with Mori, and Mori with them. The two often are known for being more open with one another than with most of their other affiliates at the time, and often interact with one another behind the scenes. Alternate Forms/Alterforms Hamelily Upon trying to return a series of dangerous pets to an environment uninhabited by Gridmasks (or other beings that could not properly protect themselves), Mori accidentally stumbled upon a burial ground for other corruptive spirits. The spirits came to possess Mori, and even fused with him/her, thus transforming her/him into a heavily mutated being, who donned the name of Hamelily. Hamelily in relation to Mori is considered to be a relative situation to Blackspell in relation to Zaion, and both are considered products of Teteoh. Hamelily gained a conjoined aura that took the form of a . Hamelily's pronouns are ae/aer. Hamelily, being a chaotic being with malicious intentions, came to cause many deaths and disappearances on Ludus in the Alpha-Doomed timeline. Ae was able to warp reality itself in order to drain magic atoms from beings, thus draining their aura entirely, sucked their souls from their vessels and consumed them, and then absorbed their withering bodies into the mass that was aer physical form. Chaos Mori/Caligo-Lux/Grimdark Mori Mori, as a devoted follower of Chaos, can come to be possessed by part of the god's great power. As Chaos is extremely powerful, Mori's own power is greatly increased by this possession, however, Mori's physical form cannot come to handle all the power that Chaos has to offer, and Chaos cannot give all of Chaos' power to Mori; Mori's power gained is limited after a certain bit, and his/her form would become permanently and horribly altered if s/he allowed enough Chaos energy to come into her/his body as a vessel. Mori under the possession of Chaos' power commonly goes by the nickname "Chaos Mori" or "Grimdark Mori", and, as custom for followers of Chaos who become possessed by the god, the Caligo-Lux, meaning "those of darkness and light". As a Caligo-Lux, Chaos Mori appears to be a black mass of something neither solid, liquid, or gas, with white outlines of definition. They still resemble Mori's original form, however their mouth is contorted in a cat-like "ω" smile, the area from their collarbone to their waist has no visible definition other than being the black mass, their hands are replaced with white and black claws, and their legs trail off into erratically-shaped forms of matter, going off into a small puddle of the substance they are made of, which actually acts as a form of portal for Chaos Mori some of the time. Oddly, Chaos Mori still wears the green jacket with blue highlights that the regular Mori wears, and appears to have the same hairstyle, as well. This form of Mori has a , which is scent-neutral and thus cannot be detected by beings who can usually "sniff out" auras. It is known that the form of the Caligo-Lux can be altered by them at will, and may result in taking up a potentially nigh-infinite amount of space with the substance they consist of. This allows Chaos Mori to alter their form, however, this is fairly reserved only if they intend to use this as a purpose, and Chaos Mori usually sticks to using a standard form for things. The Caligo-Lux also have the ability to transport anywhere by moving through portals created with the substance they consist of, an ability commonly used by Chaos Mori in combat and movement. Mori can attain a form similar to these through other means than submitting to Chaos. It is known that calling upon the possession of Horrorterrors can result in Mori gaining a form very similar to that of a Caligo-Lux. This is believed to be because of the chaotic qualities possessed by horrorterrors themselves. While this form of Mori is slightly different from the Chaos Mori, the differences are not entirely notable enough to gain another section of explanation. Okteviam A form of Mori that became overfilled with energy from the OKTE. Though coming from an offshoot timeline, the soul of this being was pulled into the Alpha-Unsplit timeline through Purgatory, and was then captured by a Lovebug's Soul Cage. Demoralic Demoralic is a being spawned from a dead timeline, in which Mori fell to possession by Satan. The being itself has red and grey hues to it, and, though it would be shown to have , it presents . The being itself has traits of several demon beings who's souls have been collected by Satan, and who Satan has channeled through Mori's medium abilities. This causes Demoralic to appear as a tiger-faced griffin with the neck of a snake, almost a dragonic form. It has scales over much of its body, which are made of , a corrupted form of . Its name is actually a portmanteau of demortierte and a word meaning blood. While Demoralic was lost in the Delta Timeline, the being could be reformed if Mori were to fall to Satan's possession once more. It is believed that Mori would undertake a similar form if put under the possession of another of The Seven, albeit with some minor and currently undefined differences. The Morrigan The Morrigan is a form of Mori which became the vessel for the two souls of Haru, as well as a Gredile Soul Flame, as fused with one of the Ancient Ethereals. The Morrigan is considered to be on par with the power of the average demigod. Mariel/Rot Mariel is a form of Mori which undertakes a paradoxical ascension after death, thus becoming an Angel, through the wish of Gaia for Mori to be returned to life. This return to life was granted in light of the fact that, in this timeline, Mori had prevented a great number of misfortunate events that would have happened in other timelines, had Mori not received word from Ludicrine and Sanford about other timelines. However, shortly after existence, Chaos, jealous of the fact that a follower had been brought back to life by Gaia, altered and corrupted the form of Mariel. Mariel then took on the form of a Fallen Angel, and went on to take the name "Rot" Nazca Colony Drone Nr. 253698 Nr. 253698, also known as NCD253698, is a form of Mori which exists in the Nu timeline. This Mori was mutated and infused with Nazcan DNA, which turned them into a Nazcan being. Lord Ærentria Ancient lore tells that, if all the notably distinct possessed forms of Mori, as well as the souls of were to come and possess a single "regular Mori" as a medium, that Mori would then immediately go through the Awakening process, physically fusing with all of her/his forms. The resulting being would then don the name of Lord Ærentria, and would go on with unknown intentions. It is known that Lord Ærentria would come to be a leader of a group of people who all have death-based powers, essentially forming a "gang" to serve Lord Ærentria's intentions, whatever those truly may be. The form of Lord Ærentria would come to show traits of all Mori's alternate forms, though most of Lord Ærentria's appearance is unknown as of yet. The only revealed information on appearance is that Lord Ærentria has eyes that are flashing colors which correspond with Mori's alternate forms. Lord Ærentria is known to have no pronouns used, as the being Lord Ærentria makes up is combined of many alternate forms of Mori which have different gender identities, which are thusly comprised into a chaotic and incomprehensible mass of gender identity. It is known that Lord Ærentria has a , though Lord Ærentria's aura color is unknown. Battle Information Canonical Powers/Abilities RPG Setups Stat Trend Mori's standard stats are considered slightly below average, though her/his offensive stats follow different trends. While his/her Attack stat is very low, her/his Magic stat is extremely high, being the second highest out of all documented character stats. Because of this, all of his/her attack moves are Magic or Magic-Physical mix. While Mori can inflict high magical damage, most of her/his attacks focus on inflicting effects rather than all out damage. While Mori is not considered bad defensively, being just two points below average stats, Mori does often rely on increasing Evasion or Defense for protection methods, so that s/he can either dodge or dust off powerful attacks from enemies. S/he does seem to favor Evasion rather than Defense, as s/he even has a few traits to increase the former. Technically speaking, Mori can be seen as a Mage type, or perhaps a jack of all trades to an extent, not counting offensive abilities. Mori can also change his/her battle setup by using . Stats *Health: 43 *Attack: 20 *Magic: 76 *Defense: 43 *Speed: 39 *Level: 48 Attacks * - Has random elemental properties, being either Air, Water, Earth, Fire, Electric, Ice, Nature, Explosion, Poison, or Metal. Attack type varies; either deals high damage to one opponent, mid-high damage to one opponent and low damage splash to all others, medium damage to all opponents, or low damage to all enemies with an enemy stat debuff/ally stat buff included. Buff/Debuff effect depends on what element is used in the attack. * - Uses illusionary abilities to cast a void-like aura around him/her, making them behave similarly to a shadow. Increases Evasion to physical attacks by +70%, and increases Evasion to magic attacks by +15%. Mori gains a +2% buff in Critical chance for every hit that s/he dodges, but if hit with an attack while this is in effect, will guarantee a critical hit be delivered, and will end the effect. Lasts for 3 turns. Cannot be used along with . * - Uses auric abilities to create an aura glow that encases Mori's body. Defense stat acts with a +75% buff when hit with a magic attack, but only acts with a 20% buff for physical attacks. Every hit that Mori delivers in this state increases his/her Critical chance by +1%. Effect lasts for 3 turns. Cannot be used along with . * - Unleashes a magical blast of energy that effects the single opponent that it hits. Requires a 1 turn charge to be used, and hits with mid-high damage. ** - Has Aura-power ability. Can inflict Trait Seal at a 20% chance. ** - Has Void-power ability. Can inflict Art Seal at a 20% chance. * - Opens up a pocket dimension in space to form a substance that is charged with both Auric and Void energies. Deals magic and physical damage combined. ** - Summons a spherical mound of the substance, and then telekinetically hurtles it towards an opponent. Deals good damage to a single enemy, and has mid-high Accuracy. ** - Conjures the substance to form a barrier around her/his body, protecting him/her for a short time. Defense stat is buffed by 50% until hit, then it decreases to a 25% buff. Also cures any defense debuffs inflicted on her/him. ** - Conjures a larger mound of the substance, and then telekinetically hurtles it towards all opponents. Deals medium damage, and has slightly lower accuracy than the Sphere. * - Sprinkles Void energy onto opponents. Removes enemy stat buffs and replaces them with debuffs of equal and opposite quality (ex. +50% defense buff turns into -50% defense debuff). Otherwise, debuffs all enemy stats by 5%, and deals one point of damage each. * - Sprinkles Auric energy onto opponents. Removes enemy stat buffs and carries them over to himself/herself, or shares with allies, if present. Otherwise, heals one point of health to all allies and buffs all their stats by 5%. * - Negates the damage and effects of the last enchantment or attack dealt to a player on the field. * - Decreases enemy Accuracy by 8% and halves their chances of inflicting status effects with attacks. * - Revives a fallen ally, sacrificing a chosen amount of Mori's Health and giving the revived player double of that. * - Allows Mori to sacrifice a chosen amount of Health to heal an ally or spread among allies, giving them four times the amount of health Mori sacrificed. * - Makes oddly soothing noises and sounds, enough to entrance the weary-minded. Debuffs random enemy stats by -15% and increases random ally stats by +5%. May inflict , at a 45% chance. * - Opens up his/her mind to communication with Horrorterrors, and relays their sanity-withering sounds. Randomly deals low to medium-low damage. Can inflict at a 40% chance. * - Creates four clones of Mori upon use, each having 1/8th of her/his full stats. Can absorb damage from Mori and attack by themselves. * - Debuffs an enemy's Max HP for the rest of the battle. * - Requires a turn to charge. Very random and chaotic effects, dealing high damage. * - Mori succumbs to demonic influence and changes form. Has varying effects. ** - ? ** - ? ** - ? *** - Vocal attack that speaks the Voice of Chaos, dealing damage to all in range who are not loyal to Chaos. *** - Uses a claw of primarily dark energy to scratch an opponent. Deals great dark damage. *** - Uses a tongue of primarily light energy to lick an opponent. Deals good light damage over time. ** - ? *** - Sings eight lines of a rhyming chant, which then deals magical damage in a random way. *** - Summons a part of The OKTE in the form of a sphere of boiling-hot water, which launches around a single target. ** - ? *** - Breathes dark energy onto all enemies. *** - Breathes ashes and sparks onto all enemies. ** - ? ** / - ? ** - ? ** - ? *** - Attack that deals ∞ damage. Hits a single target, and cannot miss. Equipment * - Accessory donned over the eyes, always worn by her/him. Increases initial Accuracy by +10%. * - Outfit regularly worn by Mori. Provide a currently unidentified effect on him/her. * - A substance of intertwined Auric and Voidic energies, taking the form of a malleable stone. Is collected within a pocket dimension that Mori has and can conjure up Demortierte from at will. Is utilized in a few attacks of his/hers. * - Cursed tome, used as optional equipment for Mori. Buffs her/his Magic stat by 50% for each turn s/he has it in use (ex. 76 MAG on first turn, 114 MAG on second turn, 152 MAG on third turn, 190 MAG on fourth turn, 228 MAG on fifth, 226 MAG on sixth, 304 MAG on seventh, 342 MAG on eighth, 380 MAG, 418 MAG, etc.). Also inflicts Mori with a constant . * - Grey pentagram hairclip once owned by Mori's ancestor, Zaion. Increases the power of his/her ability. Traits * - As Mori is a follower of Chaos, s/he has certain advances in magic, including Necromancy. All stats are naturally increased by +4.2%. * - Has cat-like features, causing an odd group of features. These traits cannot be Sealed. ** - Initial Evasion is buffed by +10%. ** - Has 10% resistance to status effects that may immobilize or confuse. ** - Can "scan" an enemy to learn their attacks, armament, and traits. Initial Accuracy is buffed by +10%. ** - Is more susceptible to status effects inflicted by Air, Water, Earth, Fire, Electric, Ice, Nature, Explosion, Poison, and Metal type attacks, but less susceptible to status effects inflicted by Aura, Void, Time, Space, Doom, and Life attacks. * - Goes up by 4 levels for the remainder of a battle if health goes below 10%. * - Prevents his/head stats from being scanned, and distorts predictability of her/his attacks. Trivia *It is believed that Mori, in creation and expansion of the Pet Revival Center and classes for Doom-related arts, was the catalyst for the spread of necromancy in the Alpha-Doomed Timeline, which eroded the protective cluster around the planet created by Chronos and preserved by the Ludusian Witches, allowing for outer gods to enter and attack. This event was known as the Day of Reckoning, and was avoided in the Alpha-Fixed timeline due to Mercuron's influence on him/her. *Mori's nickname "Muerte" is loosely based off of the story Muerteween Eve - Yet Another Fan-Ball Story, a story of which s/he has a minor role in. *Mori is asexual. See Also *Hunny - Bizarro Universe Counterpart *Tama - Doublizarro Universe Counterpart Gallery (Unless credited otherwise, art present is made by the character's owner.) Alpha/Beta Mori Mori_Figure.png|An up-to-date image that shows most of their body, by Kittimitti Catamori.png|A bust of Mori, by LAT. Mori_Recolours.png|Recolors of the previous picture. AM Symbol Mini.png|A small depiction of Mori's Symbol. Mori Eye.png|It is an eye. Demoralic Eye.png|Rendering of Demoralic's eye. Mori_Redesign_Sketch.png|A practice sketch of Mori, which is somewhat inaccurate now. there are ponies on this wiki .png|merry chrimbus (by Avis) Cat Moreen.jpg|A sketch of Mori with cat ears, based upon two previous images. By FITH Demoralicat.png|A demonic iteration of Mori, by LAT. Full_Color_Mori_Sprite.png|A Feastings-style sprite, by ZX Sigma Mori Ludusbound AM.png|Sigma Mori in Ludusbound depiction. Symbolic Mori.png|Sigma Mori in Symbolic form. The hair is different in SFANB because reasons. God Tier Mori.png|Sigma Mori as the Prince of Doom, in Symbolic form. Mori Head (SFANB).png|Sigma Mori, having grown slightly longer hair. (Credits to LAT and ZX) Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gridmasks